


The Tattoo Cafe

by LocoLoki



Category: One Direction
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, idk what else to put, not very good at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocoLoki/pseuds/LocoLoki
Summary: Prompt: Dom Marcel and Sub Louis. Marcel is really shy and nervous all the time and Louis starts to notice him, they get to know each other, Marcel gets more comfortable around Louis, he starts displaying more dominating behaviors that make Louis more curious and at the same time they're falling for each other. So when they finally get together, Louis wants to experiment a bit with Marcel to get his dominating side out. At first, Marcel is nervous, but the more comfortable he gets with Louis, the more they build that trust with each other.Hopefully I did this right and that whoever requested this prompt likes it. Thanks! Enjoy!





	The Tattoo Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Art by @noahnoseuno on tumblr

* * *

Louis woke up late for work. 

Again.

Louis works at a tattoo cafe, named The Tattoo Cafe, where people come to get their morning coffee and homemade pastries and maybe a tattooed sleeve or two. 

He doesn’t really know how he’s going to get out of a late penalty again, but he’s damn sure to try his best. It’s his stupid roommate’s fault that he woke up late again, anyway. He couldn’t get to sleep because Zayn decided it was a good idea to bring home some nameless bimbo and go at them for most of the night. And they were _ loud _. Honestly, Louis was scared that the neighbors might come over and demand to know who was being murdered. 

When Louis was finally able to get to sleep, he was only able to get about two and a half to three hours and he usually needs about nine to be a functioning human, and that’s with coffee. Only being able to get, at most, three hours of sleep resulted in him sleeping through his alarm, thus his predicament right now. 

Louis has to rush through his morning routine, and he may or may not have purposefully ate the last of Zayn’s favourite, eat-everyday-at-eight-o’clock-on-the-dot, cereal. The arsehole. 

Louis had just made it to his bus stop to catch the second bus of the day to make it to work. Literally, if he had left a second later he would have missed it and would have had to wait thirty minutes for the next bus to come. 

Louis made it into work with seconds to spare after sprinting from the bus stop a couple blocks away from his job. This, however, did not stop the almost ritualistic glare from his boss and best friend Niall. The brunette is usually lax about these sorts of things, but Louis thinks he may have been pushing it a bit recently. 

After Louis clocks in, he starts taking down the chairs and making the coffee for the lounge area where people usually wait for appointments and consultations. It’s a little corner with a couple couches and chairs and a small coffee table in the center of the setup. The cafe part of the store opens up at 7:30am, so Louis goes to turn over the open sign on the front door and unlocks it.

The cafe is in full swing by 8:30 when most people succumb to the morning rush to get their liquefied energy and hobble off to their generic nine to five. They do have their regulars, like Mrs.Krain, who always gets a croissant sandwich and a black coffee with just a pinch of sugar, or Jim who gets an extra large vanilla mocha with extra whip, extra drizzle and chocolate sprinkles and a different cake every time he comes. It’s surprising that he doesn’t have any health issues. There usually aren’t any super new faces that come into the shop, including the tattoo regulars, until recently. 

A guy’s been coming into the shop recently that Louis is one hundred percent sure never came in before. If he had, Louis would have been able to spot him for sure because of his dreadful taste in fashion. He always comes in at half past nine in some sort of vest, corduroy pants, a button up, and slicked back hair. He also wears the thickest pair of glasses Louis has ever seen. 

Today, Louis’s going to try to talk to him. It’s not like he’s a serial killer, or at least he hopes Mystery Boy isn’t a serial killer who has been stalking him all this time. What if him just going over to talk to him sealed the deal and Mystery Boy follows him home and stabs him to death in some back alley?

Great, now, he’s panicking. 

“Ya’know, if you want to get in his pants, you should probably talk to him first.”

Louis startles, having not heard Niall come up behind him. “Jesus Christ, Niall! Warn me next time, will you! Almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. So, are you going to go over there or not? I didn’t think sweater vests where your thing, but to each their own.”

Louis looks at Niall like he’d just grown another head. “Mate, what are you on about?”

“I’m talking about glasses over there. You’ve been staring at him since he walked in,” Niall says with an exasperated eye roll. 

Louis looked at his best mate like he just told him the moon was actually made out of cheese. “No I have not,”he said, then brought his voice down to a whisper when he noticed the boy in question had looked up at the noise. “For god’s sake, Niall.” Louis quickly glances at Mystery Boy from out of the corner of his eye. Was he always that close to the register?

Niall rolls his eyes again. How rude. “Look, just go ask him if he wants a coffee or a tattoo or something. Okay?”

Louis scoffs. “Whatever.” Niall just shakes his head and gets back to work as Louis continues to pout and clean vacant tables for a solid thirty minutes before he decides to suck it up and walks over to Mystery Boy’s table. He’s technically a waiter here, so it's not very odd of him to ask someone if they want a coffee or something, right? God, he's so screwed. He doesn't even know what to say and his hands start to sweat. He hates when his hands start to sweat. He shouldn't be so nervous to talk to this weird stranger who’s been coming into the shop for the past few weeks. This is outrageous. This is ridiculous. This is —

“Um … hi? Did you need something?” Mystery Boy looked,very confused, up at Louis from his seat. 

When the heck had he gotten there? “Yes! Your order. If you have one?” Louis wanted to die. “I’m Louis, by the way.”

“Right,” Mystery Boy said, scanning over the menu. “I think I’ll have a salted caramel mocha latte with a ham and cheese croissant and a slice of coffee cake, please. Thank you.”

“Okay, coming right up, um… ,” He stumbles because he didn’t get his name. 

“Marcel.”

“Right. Your order will be out to you in a jiffy.” Louis smiles and turns to start the trek to the kitchen to put in his order. So, Mystery Boy’s finally got a name. It fits him. Marcel. It’s a weird name, but he is a weird boy. Seriously, who willingly wears sweater-vests. 

“Lou, look out!”

The warning came too late. Not even a second later, Louis crashed into an unsuspecting pillar. Now, this should not have been a big deal, and it isn’t really, but Louis bruises quite easily so he knows he’s going to look like he’d just got out of a boxing ring with Mohammed Ali. 

Niall is quickly on the scene. “Oh my god, Louis, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Louis felt a tickle on his upper lip and knew that his nose had sprung a leak. 

“Are you sure? You were walking pretty fast when you hit the pillar.”

“I’m fine.” Great, now he was talking through his nose. 

“Lou, your nose is bleeding,”

“Shut up. Your nose is bleeding.”

“Lou —”

Marcel squeezed into the mini circle Louis’s coworkers had created around him. “Are you okay?”

Louis just nodded, covered his nose with his hands and sprinted to the break room to stop his nose bleed. He decided that he’ll spend the rest of his shift in the shoe box of a room. He preferred its rotted cranberry couches and old cottage cheese smell over his life at the moment. 

Niall poked his head in after a few minutes of Louis contemplating his life choices. “Lou, come on, you can’t stay here forever.”

“I can and I will.”

“No, you can’t. Really, you’re on the clock.”

Louis pouts and Niall just stares at him before turning to leave. 

“Oh, yeah, table fifteen left. Said not to worry about his order and he hopes you’re okay.”

Table fifteen. Great. Now Mystery — Marcel thinks he’s a klutz who randomly walks into poles. This day could not get any worse. 

… 

Louis spent the rest of his shift reassuring all of his tables that he was fine. He didn’t get beat up by the mob, nor was he in an abusive relationship. He was so glad when he was able to go home, then immediately deflated when he realized he had to go to the shop to get groceries and cat supplies for his demon spawn. Honestly, Louis doesn’t even know why he got that stupid cat anyway. It never appreciated anything Louis did for it and always comes out with battle scars whenever he tries to give it a bath. Louis understands that most cats don’t like water but still.

Lucky for Louis, the shop closest to his flat sold both groceries and pet supplies so he didn’t have to go to a pet store. He usually got the biggest bags of everything so that he didn’t have to come back for a while, and usually this store had the giant bags of cat food and litter on both the top shelf and the bottom shelf. The key word there being “usually”. Louis stared forlornly at his brand of cat food and litter on the top shelf, and him being a bit vertically challenged they’re just barely out of reach. Louis would usually just climb the shelf and pull it down and hoped it would land in his cart and not burst open, but he doesn’t feel like potentially having a repeat of that morning. He’d have to look for someone to help get it for him. Dammit. Just when Louis was about to turn and go look for anyone who worked there, he saw a very long and very tattooed arm reach up and pull his cat food down from the shelf.

“I saw you were having a bit of a struggle so, um, here,” Marcel said a bit shy, like he doesn’t do that very often.

“Oh, um, thanks.” Louis smiled up at him and watched as he also got his litter down for him.

“Yeah, no problem. I was coming down this way anyway. I promised Toby I’d get him a new toy. Uh, Toby is my hairless cat because… allergies.” He trails off, looking around a bit nervously, shoving his glasses up his nose. 

Louis giggled. “I’ll bet.” He tilted his head and stared at Marcel for a while, smiling slightly. Maybe Niall was right. He was kind of cute. “Um, thanks again for the help. I’ll see you around.” Louis grabbed his cart and walked down the aisle, giving Marcel a small wave as he went. 

“Uh…y-yeah. You too.” Louis heard stuttered behind him. After a few seconds, just before Louis reached the end of the aisle, there was hurried shuffling and rapid footsteps approaching from behind. “Hey, um, I was just wondering… well only if it's okay… if you’d want to… um, y-you see…” Marcel stuttered, eyes glued to the floor and scratching the back of his neck. He was as red as a fire truck. 

Louis bit his lip and smiled at him. “Um, Marcel? Did you want to hang out sometime? I’m free this weekend since I’m off and was just gonna be lazy in my flat. Maybe you’d want to join? Ya’know, keep me company?” Louis felt his cheek start to burn.

Marcel’s head sprung up so fast, Louis wouldn’t be surprised if he’d gotten whiplash from it. “Um, yeah, sure, that’s … I’d like that. Yeah,” he said, his blush deepening. 

Louis smiled wider. “Cool.” He stuck out his hand and Marcel just stared at it confused.Louis rolled his eyes. This kid. “Marcel, I’m gonna need your phone number to give you my address, and so we can hash out the details won’t I?”

“Oh, yeah, right. Sorry,” he said, sheepishly. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Louis.

Louis just chuckled as he accepted the phone. “It’s alright, love. I understand.” Louis busied himself with putting his number into Marcel’s phone and texted himself. “Alright, all set. I’ll text you later, or you can text me later, or… um… I’m just gonna continue shopping. I need milk.” Louis mentally face palmed himself after he said that. “I’ll see you later Marcel.”

Marcel held back his chuckle so he wouldn’t embarrass Louis anymore than he already looked. “Yeah, see you later.” He lifted his hand as a goodbye gesture as Louis walked his cart toward the dairy section of the shop.

Louis gave him a tight smile and waved back, sighing at himself for being a spaz. Louis was wrong, his day had gotten slightly worse.

… 

“Marce, what in god’s name are you eating.” Louis stared at Marcel’s plate in horror when he sat down at their table in The Pizzeria. Louis was questioning their entire friendship at that moment. 

They’d hung out together quite often over the course of a few months. However, they text and call each other every day. Marcel was a bit shy at first, but got used to Louis and his antics and started to open up more with Louis. They talked about everything under the sun and then some. They learned about each other’s families and their favorite things, like colors and TV shows (Marcel’s was the great British bake off). It was so great. Louis started to get attached and maybe developed a bit of a crush. Okay, so maybe a lot of a crush. Niall was right, though Louis would never tell him that to his face. It’d go to his head.

Marcel looked at his plate in confusion, not seeing anything wrong with his food. “Um…pizza?”

“That is not pizza.” Louis took a massive bite out of his jumbo slice meaty-meat lovers pizza, with extra everything and a side of grease. He was in heaven. “This is pizza,” Louis said around a mouth full of cheesy goodness. 

Marcel chuckled and took a smaller bite of his veggie pizza with the least amount of sauce possible. “Yeah, alright, and stop talking with your mouth full. It’s improper.”

Louis rolled his eyes and took another huge bite from his pizza.

“And chew with your mouth closed. No one wants to see your food.”

Louis scoffed after he swallowed his food. “You’re not my dad. I can do whatever I want,” Louis said, taking yet another huge bite out of his pizza.

Marcel just looks at him with a raised eyebrow and ate his pizza.

Louis glares at him, but kept his mouth closed as he chewed, not really realizing what had happened.

After they finished eating, they walked to Marcel’s flat just down the road. They’d been having sleepovers recently whenever they hung out. It’s become their thing. They usually stayed at Marcel’s flat because he didn’t have a roommate. They’d gotten so close over the past few months they’d known each other, but you’d think they’d known each other their entire lives. It was really crazy. 

As soon as they stepped through Marcel’s door, Toby climbed up on Louis’s shoulder which caused him to scowl and Marcel chuckle. Toby does this every time Louis comes over. It was annoying and Louis hated it. “Every time I come here you do this. Why? Stupid cat.” Louis pouted, glaring at the cat. 

Marcel laughs at them. “Aw Lou, he’s just showing you some affection. He loves you.”

Louis just continued to pout, crossed his arms and turned bright red. “Whatever.”

“Plus, Toby’s terrified of heights.” Marcel smirked. 

Louis turned his glare from the cat to Marcel, very offended. “Excuse you. Have you quite finished?”

“Sorry,” Marcel smiled, “had to.”

“You absolutely did not.”

Marcel just chuckled again. “So, what are we doing tonight? What’s our plan?” Marcel clamped his hands and started tubing them together. 

Louis rolled his eyes, took Toby off his shoulder and held him to his chest. “We’re watching a movie and cuddling on the couch, obviously. God, it’s like we haven’t done this a million times already.” Louis plopped himself on the couch with Toby on his lap. He wished his car was that nice. The little bastard always clawed at his arms and chest when Louis tried to pick him up or cuddle him. He was a little shit. 

Marcel stood at the end of the couch and stared at Louis petting his cat. “Well, if we’re going to cuddle, we need to change into pajamas. You always get sleepy when we cuddle.”

Louis whined at that. “But I don’t wanna.”

“Louis.” Marcel’s voice came out a bit deeper than it usually did. It was stronger and had a bit more force to it, like a frustrated parent telling off a disobedient child.

Louis stared at him with wide eyes, an unfamiliar feeling in his chest. He’d never heard Marcel like that before. Louis just gave a small nod and scurried to grab his things and change in the bathroom.

Louis walked timidly back to the living room after he was finished in the bathroom. He found Marcel sat on the couch with his head in his hands. He must have went to his room to change while Louis was in the bathroom because he was now in an old pair of sweats and a tee-shirt, his hair free of gel and fell just past his ears. He must of heard Louis when he walked in because his head snapped up just as Louis reached the chair at the edge of the room. He looked mortified and guilty and was as red as a tomato. 

Marcel sprung up and immediately went to Louis. “Lou, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you like that, honest. I-I don’t know what came over me. I’m really, really—”

“Marcey, it’s fine, really. I was kind of being a right twat the whole day, wasn’t I? It’s fine, you were just trying to make my life a bit easier.” Louis smiled at him, just to reassure that he was okay. 

Marcel shook his head, still looking a bit distressed. “No. No, that doesn’t excuse anything. I shouldn’t of—”

“Marcel, I’m fine. I promise. Okay?” Marcel looked like he wanted to protest again, but he just nodded and exhaled heavily. “Right. So, what movie are we watching? It’s your turn to pick I think.”

Marcel looked at his TV stand, then back at Louis. “Um, you choose. I can’t make up my mind.”

Louis looked at him suspiciously. “Are you sure? Because the last time we had a movie night, you were ranting about some movie that I just had to see before I died. What was it again? Love something?”

Marcel shook his head. “No, that can wait a bit. You’re not gonna die any time soon, so I want you to choose.”

“Marcel—”

“Lou.” Marcel looked a bit desperate. “Please.”

Louis nodded, understanding. “Okay.”

… 

Louis was just beginning to doze off by the middle of the second movie. He really does get sleepy when he’s cuddled. He was just about to go under when he felt Marcel start to shuffle around. “Marce, what’re you doing?”

“Shh, go back to sleep, love. We’re just moving to the bed so you can be comfy.” Marcel picked Louis up bridal style and began carrying him to his room. Louis only yawned and snuggled deeper into Marcel’s chest. Marcel chuckled and continued his journey to his bedroom. 

Marcel gently placed Louis under the covers and watched as he snuggled up to the pillows. He sighed before running his fingers through his hair and scrubbing at his face under his glasses. He took off his glasses and placed them on his nightstand before he climbed into bed. He was immediately bombarded with cuddles by Louis. 

… 

Louis had actually been getting up on time for work recently. Marcel’s gotten him to go to bed earlier than he used to and wearing earplugs, just in case. Niall was actually surprised when Louis walked into the cafe instead of sprinting a hundred yard dash. Honestly, Marcel was the best thing that could have happened to him.

Louis and Niall were closing up for the day, counting the money and cleaning up the front. Niall didn’t really like anyone else doing the money besides himself or Louis. Niall glanced up at Louis who was mopping the floor and smiling like he’d just won the jackpot. Niall chuckled and shook his head. “So Lou, how’ve you been? Haven’t really seen you outside of work.”

Louis’s head immediately shot up. He felt his stomach knot up. He had been spending a lot of time with Marcel. He hadn’t realized he’d been neglecting his best mate. “Oh, Niall, you’re right. I've been neglecting my best mate, haven’t I? I’m sorry. We should hang out this weekend. We can do anything you want, promise.”

“No, Lou it’s alright. I’m just messing with you.” Niall laughed. “I know you’ve been busy with your new boyfriend.” Niall looked at Louis out of the corner of his eye and smirked as he saw Louis sputter and gasp.

“Marcel is not my boyfriend,” Louis said as he placed his hands on his hips. 

Niall scoffed lightly. “Oh, please. You two are basically married already.”

Louis doesn’t really know why he’s offended. “Are not.”

“Are too,” Niall laughed at him, “and both of you are blind to it.”

Louis glared. “You’re annoying.” Niall grinned. “Plus Marcel wouldn’t like me like that anyway. I’m too… me for him to like me more than a mate anyway, so…”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Mate, what are you on about. Of course he likes you. He’s infatuated. I don’t know how you can’t see that. Don’t put yourself down, man.”

Louis sighed. “Yeah, okay. If you say so.”

“Well I do say so, so shut up about it. Now, back to our weekend plans. You said anything, right?” Niall smirked at him.

Louis already regretted saying that. 

… 

Louis really regretted saying they could do anything Niall wanted. Niall drug him out to a club Friday night and he got completely wasted. He spent the whole of the next day at Niall’s house nursing his hangover and trying to function as a human being. On Sunday, he went back to his flat because he needed to take care of his cat. He is never giving all that much power ever again. 

When Louis got home, he fed his cat, cleaned his litter box and tried to play with him for awhile. Stan isn’t really a playful cat, but Louis still tries.

There’s a knock at his door at about five and it seemed very frantic, so Louis was a bit scared to open it. He didn’t do anything to warrant him getting in trouble… probably. Louis went to open the door and saw out the peephole that it was a very stressed looking Marcel. Louis hurriedly opened the door to let him in and Marcel immediately charges Louis, searching for any injuries or mishaps on Louis’s body. “Oh my god, Louis, are you okay? I came over yesterday and you weren’t here and I called you like a million times yesterday and this morning a-and you didn’t answer and I was so worried.” Marcel rambled on and on, barely even stopping to breathe. His hands never left Louis’s body and finally stopping on his face, cupping his cheeks and thumbing his cheekbones. 

Louis placed his right hand on top of Marcel’s right, halting his rambling instantly. He stared up at Marcel, looking into his bright green eyes and saw a lot of emotions going trough them at one time: distress, worry, relief, happiness, and something that he couldn’t really distinguish. “Marce, calm down, love. I’m fine.” Louis’s voice wasn’t even as loud as a whisper. “I’m fine.”

“Y-Yeah. Yeah, I know. It’s just… I was so worried. I wouldn’t know w-what to day if—”

Before Marcel could finish, Louis surged forward, commenting their lips in a soft but urgent kiss.t was everything Louis thought it would be and more. It felt amazing and right. So right. 

Louis pulled back, shocked at his own actions. “I-I’m sorry, I—” Louis began to back away from Marcel, scared that he’d messed up their whole friendship. He couldn’t fathom the possibility of losing Marcel in his life and he probably just did in one instant. Louis couldn’t breathe.

Before Louis could fully pull away, Marcel grabbed his upper arms and stopped him from moving any farther away. “No, wait. Lou, don’t — it’s alright. I wanted to kiss you too.” He chuckled. “Hell, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a while, actually.”

Louis looked at him in awe. Never in a million years would he have guessed that someone like Marcel would want to kiss him. He’s really smart and really nice. He’s so charitable and he always has something kind to say to everyone he meets. Marcel’s absolutely amazing and Louis doesn’t really think he deserves his attention, but he’s glad he’s got it. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Um… do you mind if I do it again?” Marcel worried his bottom lip as he awaited Louis’s answer.

Louis giggled and shook his head, leaning back in for another kiss from Marcel, who met him halfway. This kiss was better than the first one, if that was even possible. They pulled away once they realized they needed to breathe and grinned at each other for what felt like forever.

“So, what does this make us now?” Marcel was smiling the ingest smile that Louis had ever seen him smile.

“Um, what do you want it to make us?” Louis asked timidly. 

“I want us to be boyfriends. If that’s what you want, too. I-Is that what you want?”

Louis bit his bottom lip and smiled. “That’s— I’d like that very much.”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.”

… 

Louis and Marcel had been dating for almost six months and everything was great. Marcel was the perfect boyfriend that anyone could ask for. He was such a gentleman. He always opened the door for Louis and he always paid whenever they went out together, which happened before they were officially dating so nothing too different. Though, something new that Marcel had been doing recently was ordering Louis’s food for him. This wasn’t anything bad, just something that Louis noticed. Louis noticed a lot of things actually, like how Marcel silently scolded him whenever he was a bit rude or didn’t quite listen, how possessive he was whenever they went out. Louis liked it and he wanted more. So much more. 

Louis and Marcel were on a date, eating at a nice little restaurant on the edge of town. It was Italian because it was Louis’s turn to pick and he loved Italian food. There was wine and a lot of talking. That’s was what Louis liked the most about Marcel. He could talk to him for hours upon hours and never get bored. It was absolutely crazy how much he meant to Louis. 

“You having fun?” Marcel asked, smiling. 

Louis took a complementary buttered roll and took a bite. He nodded vigorously as he chewed, but didn’t actually speak until he’d swallowed. “Oh, yes. I’m having a very good time. I always am when I’m with you.”

Marcel smiled a proud smile at him and gave him a slight nod. “Very good, then. Do you know what you want?’

Louis’s heart fluttered at the phrase, the gesture boosting his mood. He then realized he hadn’t decided what he wanted and began to quickly skim the menu. 

Marcel chuckled a bit at his boyfriend and took the menu from his hands. Louis looked at him slightly confused. “It’s alright, love. I’ve been here a few times, so I can order for both of us, yeah? Does pasta puttanesca sound alright?”

Louis blushed and nodded, watching as Marcel called their waitress to place their order and asked for more wine. Louis just nodded at their waitress when she looked over at him to confirm that he actually wanted what Marcel order. 

“Okay, will that be all?” She asked. 

Louis was about to ask for more bread rolls, but Marcel spoke up first. “Yes, that’ll be all. Thank you.”

She nodded and walked away from their table to give their orders to the kitchen while Louis pouted.

Marcel frowned as he saw his boyfriend was upset. “What’s the matter? Did you not want the pasta after all?”

Louis shook his head and huffed. “I wanted more bread rolls.”

Marcel exhaled heavily and chuckled. “Louis, you don’t need anymore bread. You’ll ruin your appetite and not want to finish your food.”

Louis whined. “But I want more bread.”

“Louis, no.” Marcel’s voice was becoming that deep baritone again making Louis shiver.

Louis was being defiant though, so he scoffed and crossed his arms looking away from Marcel, still pouting. He knew he was acting like a five year old being denied a new toy, but he didn’t care. He wanted more bread.

Marcel huffed. “Lou, come on. You’re acting like a child. Stop pouting.” Louis just humphed and stuck his nose in the air. Marcel sighed and rubbed at his eyes under his glasses. “Lou, please. We’re supposed to be having a good time. I’ll get you a desert after but no more bread, please. I just want you to be able to eat all your food.”

Louis glanced over at Marcel who raised his eyebrows expectantly. Louis bit his lip and turned back to Marcel. “What kind of desert?”

Marcel huffed and smiled. “We’ll see.”

… 

Marcel’s door was slammed shut. Just as it closed, Louis was slammed onto it. Marcel surged forward to capture Louis’s lips in a scorching kiss. Louis brought his arms around Marcel’s neck and pulled him closer. Marcel bit Louis’s bottom lip, causing him to gasp. This gave Marcel the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue entered Louis’s mouth and explored every crevice he could find, causing Lou to moan. 

Marcel wrapped his hands around Louis’s hips and squeezed. “Jump,” Marcel whispered against his lips.

Louis jumped as Marcel lifted him, wrapping his legs around his waist. Marcel’s hands slid down to grip Louis’s ass. Louis moaned into the kiss. He pulled back a little to catch his breath, baring his neck to Marcel. 

Marcel moved onto his jaw and down to his neck. Marcel kissed back up to Louis’s ear. Louis moaned loudly when he bit and sucked on the lobe. Marcel kissed down to the juncture where his neck and shoulder met and sucked, leaning a massive and dark hickey behind. 

Louis slid his hands up into Marcel’s hair and gripped at it hard. Marcel moaned into Louis’s neck and bit down, causing Louis to moan and grip a bit harder.

Marcel’s grip on Louis’s bum got tighter and he thrust his hips up against Louis’s erection. Louis moaned loudly and let his head fall against the door. He began thrusting back and they started dry humping against the door.

Louis wanted to see more of Marcel’s skin, so he tugged on the top of his shirt. “Off.”

Marcel pulled back some and let Louis tug off his shirt, Louis’s following soon after. Marcel leaned back in for a kiss. “Let’s take this to the bed, huh?” Marcel was talking in between kisses. 

Louis nodded, never stopping to take a break from the kisses. 

Marcel made sure he had a good grip on Louis and began walking down the hall to his room. He opened his door and kicked it closed once inside. Marcel gently dumped Louis on the bed and climbed on top of him. He began to kiss down his chest, stopping to bite and suck at his nipples. Louis’s eyelids fluttered as his mouth dropped open in a moan. His hands coming up to grip Marcel’s hair. Marcel continued down, kissing every inch of skin he could see. 

When he reached Louis’s trousers, he glanced up at Louis, asking permission to take them off.

Louis was already looking down at him and nodded in approval, leaning on his elbows to watch what Marcel was doing. 

Marcel smiled and began taking off Louis’s trousers, along with his shoes and socks. He climbed back up and started to mouth at Louis’s clothed erection. Louis leaned his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure. Marcel moved over to kiss and suck on Louis’s inner thighs, giving him as many hickies as possible. When he was somewhat satisfied, he moved back up to tack off Louis’s pants. Marcel drug them down slowly, Louis lifting his hips to help out. The pants were thrown somewhere in the room. 

Marcel sat back and admired Louis in all his naked glory. “Beautiful.”

Louis started to blush, trying to cover himself and feeling a bit exposed especially since Marcel was still only half naked.

Marcel grabbed Louis’s arms and held them on either side of his head. “No, don’t cover yourself. You’re gorgeous, love. Absolutely beautiful.”

Louis tried to get out of his hold, but to no avail. He began to squirm and held back his moan. Marcel’s grip tighter and Louis was done for. He let his moan slip out and instantly felt his face burn brighter. He turned his head away from Marcel, avoiding his face.

“Lou? Hey, what’s wrong?” His grip loosened enough for Louis to get out of his hold. 

“It’s nothing really, I, um…it’s just… I wanted to maybe try something new. If that’s alright?” Louis was a bit nervous to ask. He’d done a bit of research on the topic because of some of the dominant things that Marcel tends to do. Hopefully he’ll be up for it, Louis knee he was. 

“Yeah. Sure, babe. Whatever you want.”

Louis took a deep breath before he asked. “Right. So, um…do you know what BDSM is?”

Marcel’s eyes widened slightly. “Uh, y-yeah. I’ve… I’ve heard of it before.”

“Okay, well, if you’re up for it, maybe we can try it. Nothing too intense for now since it’s our first time, but um…” Louis trailed off and waited for Marcel to say something, anything. 

Marcel was quiet for a few seconds, then nodded his head. “Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Louis smiled and pulled Marcel down for a kiss. 

Marcel reached behind his neck to take Louis’s arms from around his neck and pinned them back to the bed. 

Louis moaned into the kiss, arching his back to get closer to Marcel.

“Stay still and don’t move. Okay?” Marcel whispered in his ear, biting his ear lobe.

Louis moaned and nodded, grabbing the sheets by his head to make sure his hands stayed put.

Marcel kissed his way back down in between Louis’s legs. He by passed Louis’s cock after giving the head a small peck, causing louis to whimper. Marcel sucked on Louis’s balls and Louis tried his damnedest to not move a muscle. Marcel gripped the underneath of Louis’s thighs and pushed them up over his shoulders. He started to mouth at Louis’s inner thighs, pushing his legs up higher the farther he’s kissing up his thighs. When Marcel reached his destination, Louis was almost bent in half. He was going out of his mind and they’d barely even started.

Marcel kissed one of his cheeks, biting it lightly for good measure. “Tell me to stop and I will. Okay?”

Louis could really form words at that moment, so he just nodded.

Once Marcel got a response, he pulled Louis a bit closer and spread his cheeks. He stared at the small pink pucker for a few short seconds, before he placed a gentle peck on the tiny hole. 

Louis felt as if he’d just gotten the air punched out of him. He couldn’t stop his hips from pushing into Marcel’s face for more, his mouth hanging open on a moan. Louis then felt a quick and sharp pain on his left butt cheek. 

“I said stay still.” Marcel scolded him for moving. “One more time, and I punish you. Understand?” When Louis moaned in understanding, Marcel nodded in approval. “Good boy.”

Marcel began to nip and lick in earnest, teasing Louis to his heart’s content, and Louis was on absolute mess. On a particularly long lick, Louis’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, loving every second of it.

“Good?” When Louis only nodded, Marcel smacked his bum again. “I need you to use your words Lou.”

Louis whined. “Good, so good. F-Fuck.”

Marcel smirked and nodded. “Good boy.”

Marcel decided that was enough teasing and started to really eat him out. Louis thought it was good before, but this was heaven. He couldn’t stop moaning and whimpering. Marcel stuck his tongue as deep as it would go and then some. He sucked and licked and bit and drove Louis crazy. Marcel pressed a finger in alongside his tongue to begin to stretch Louis open. 

Louis was a moaning mess. The only thing that was going through his head was _ yes _ , and _ more _ , and _ ohmygodMarcel. _

Marcel stuck in his middle finger alongside his first and began to scissor them, stretching Louis and getting more room for his tongue to go deeper. 

Marcel pulled away and reached over to the bedside table to retrieve the lube and condom and placed them by Louis’s head without pulling out his fingers. He grabbed the lube for some extra slick and slipped in his third finger. 

Louis began to feel the burn of the third finger but it soon melted away into pleasure. He wanted — needed more. Marcel needed to give him more. “Mar-Marce, please. I-I need—” Louis cut himself off with a surprised moan. He felt an intense pleasure that sent shivers and tingles up his spine and down to his toes.

Marcel smirked. “Found it.” Marcel began to finger him in earnest, hitting his sweet spot on almost every thrust. 

Louis couldn’t breathe. He was drowning in so much pleasure and he couldn’t see a way out. 

Marcel pulled his fingers out, causing Louis to groan at the empty feeling. Louis looked up to see Marcel pulling off his trousers and pants to pull on the condom and slick himself up before climbing back onto Louis. Louis stared down at Marcel’s cock with wide eyes. That was not gonna fit.

“Alright, Lou. I’m going to need you to relax, okay? It’s gonna hurt a bit regardless, but it’ll be easier if you stay calm.”

Louis nodded, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

Marcel lined himself up to Louis’s entrance and glanced up to make sure Louis was okay. Seeing no sign of dismay, Marcel began to push. Louis’s jaw dropped at the initial pressure and then groaned at the burn of being stretched so completely. 

It only took a minute or so for Marcel to push to the base of his cock. He stilled when he was finally all the way in, giving Louis time to adjust. “Alright?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, j-just give me a minute.” Once Louis felt the burn dull down a bit, he nodded for Marcel to move.

Marcel sighed in relief, not sure how long he would have lasted being still. He slowly pulled all the way out and then thrusted back in hard, pushing all the air out of Louis’s lungs.

“Oh my—fuuuuu…” Louis threw his head back and screamed.

Marcel built up a good pace, hitting Louis’s prostate more often than not. He reached for Louis hands that were still gripping the sheets and laced their fingers together.

Louis was on cloud nine. He couldn’t form any words and was moaning out incoherent sentences that most likely consisted of “Marcel” and “more” and “oh, god please”.

Marcel let go of Louis’s hands and they immediately went to grab something to hold on to. The first thing he went for was Marcel. He dug his nails into Marcel’s back, leaving bright red lines in their wake.

They both were getting close. Marcel’s thrusts we’re getting sloppy and erratic. Louis felt the telltale knots in his stomach, warning him of the oncoming orgasm. 

“Fuck, Lou. I-I’m getting close.”

Louis could only moan at this point. When his orgasm finally hit, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his jaw dropped open in a silent scream. It was the most intense orgasm he’d ever had. Marcel’s hit him right after. He continued to give shallow thrusts to ride out both of their highs, then collapsed on top of Louis, both of them panting. 

… 

Louis must have passed out, because the next thing he knew he was all clean and under the covers snuggled up to Marcel.

“Hi, Lou. How are you feeling?”

Louis rubbed his eyes, the light in the room a bit too bright. “I’m fine. I’m amazing, actually. That was…”

“Intense,” Marcel finished for him.

Louis giggled. “Yeah, intense. I’m definitely up for doing that again.”

Marcel smirked. “Right now?”

Louis sputtered. “No, not right now. Are you mad? One times good enough for tonight.” He couldn’t speak for Marcel, but Louis was exhausted. He was barely awake as it is. 

“I know, love. I was just teasing.”

“Well, you’re very good at that, now aren’t you?” Louis decided he wasn’t too tired to be cheeky. 

Marcel laughed and shook his head at his boyfriend. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am.”


End file.
